Bended Shadows
by Fiaea
Summary: Kaoru was forced to kill in order to save Kenshin's life! While Kenshin is recovering, Kaoru disappears! Will the rest of the Kenshin-gumi be able to bring her home? NEW! Chapter 7 added! Welcome, Seijuurou Hiko!
1. Prologue

**Bended Shadows**

Disclaimer:  Nope, not mine. Rurouni Kenshin characters  
belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and  
Jump Comics. Not me. My brain and fingers have just borrowed them for awhile.

**  
  
**

A/N: Alright folks, this is my first trip back to the fanfic world in about 7 years, so stay with me. Any comments, or suggestions are, of course, always welcome. This story has been buzzing through my head these past few weeks; I almost couldn't concentrate at work, trying to figure out how I wanted all this to play out. Nothing of the true story is really played out in this section; I just needed to set the stage. The first 3 chapters are already complete, after this one. I just need to proof them over before I post them, I will post chapter one tomorrow evening.  Enjoy, and please let me know what you think, so I know if people out there want me to bother finishing. :P

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

"Looks like you were wrong Kenshin."

"Oro?" Kenshin looked over at Kaoru as they walked out of the Akabeko.

"You said once, that everyone would move on, going their separate ways, but now, just a year later, we are all together again. I missed them while they were gone. It feels like old times again, I am sorry that Misao-chan and Aoshi had to leave so soon though, but I am glad they came to visit."

"Yes, I am glad they all came back too Kaoru-dono, that I am."

Kenshin slowed for a moment to allow her to catch up, and casual took her small hand in his own. She smiled up at him._ He is so peaceful now; this has been a good year for him. He is finally seeing that he deserves to be loved, and is not afraid of his own love anymore. _She blushed slightly as she remembered that first gentle kiss, only 3 weeks ago. _We are finally happy._

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Nakao Fumihiro stopped in his tracks, his eyes following the pair strolling hand in hand through the city of Tokyo. His eyes narrowed as the red haired man wrapped his arm around his lady, settling on the small remains of a cross-shaped scar . . .

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

A young boy huddled, cowering in a corner of darkened room, watching his father fall to his knees in front of the man who had just killed his brother. "Please, spare my son, he is only a child, I beg of you, please!" He grabbed at end of the man's hakama. Tears rolling down his cheeks, "Please, let him live." The small child's eyes widened in horror as his father, the Lord, pressed his forehead to the ground in front of the hitokiri. Even to a child's mind, the dishonor was apparent; he was bowing down to his attacker! He should challenge him! But he didn't, he only begged and pleaded, the hitokiri looked on, unmoved. "Weakling." He growled under his breath.

The boy let out a small scream as his fathers head rolled sickeningly to a stop, unseeing eyes starring at his sons anguish. 

The hitokiri spared one glance to the boy. "You father died in dishonor, but I will honor his request. Leave now and never speak of this again, or you will wish I had finished you here." His amber eyes flashed, in once fraction of a second to deep lavender, and then with a flash of brilliant red hair, he was gone.  

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Fumihiro shook with the memory, insanity glazing over his eyes. "It is you, who will beg now Battousai." His absently ran his finger over the edge of his wakizashi, smearing blood down the blade. Then he smiled, picked up his Katana, and was lost in the sea of people.   


	2. Chapter One: Tanuki’s Lapse

Bended Shadows

Chapter One: Tanuki's Lapse

A/N Alright, as promised, the story actually progresses here. WARNING: Possible spoilers, if you haven't seen or read past the Kyoto Arc, don't read this. And also, big surprise: I have no rights to Kenshin or his friends; those belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and Jump Comics. Please review, flames accepted with a tolerant smile. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Kaoru gracefully completed the movement of Kenjutsu. This was her favorite time of the day, Sano and Yahiko were off at the Akabeko, and Kenshin was off fishing. It was her time to concentrate on her own training, perfecting her movements. Her students were progressing wonderfully, the Kamiya Doujou  was at its peak, 8 students total, she was glad that Yahiko training was going well enough for him to help her with her classes. It was also wonderful not to have to teach at other doujou's in order to feed her family. Family, that was what they were. She preformed the ceremonial chiburui and smiled at the thought, they were all together again, happy. Her family. The Kenshin-gumi has seen its best days in these past months, laughing and enjoying each others company. Peace has settled around them, well, aside from Sano's bad-mouthing of her cooking, Yahikos constant busu in her ear, and Megumi still hovering over her Kenshin. But even those thoughts brought a soft chuckle to her lips. She knew her cooking was bad, even if she didn't think they had to point it out so loudly. She tried didn't she? Another slash of her shinai. She knew Yahiko was just playing with her, she was both mother and sister to her ward, and their relationship reflected that well. Megumi. Another slash, a bit harder this time. She knew the woman was teasing her, after all, she didn't have to wonder about how Kenshin felt about her any more, even it things were progressing slower than she would have liked. Slash. 

She sat in the center of her Doujou, looking at the name plaques along the wall. _The sword that protects life.  You would be so proud father. I survived; I carry your beliefs to the next generation. And I have found a man who makes me smile. He even does my laundry father! He walked with me to your grave the other day to pray with me. What do you think of him? He carries your ideals too, he values life so much, that joy that he holds so deep inside himself is starting to bubble out, and it almost makes me dizzy.  I love him father. _

She closed her eyes, resting, feeling the sweat from her workout rolling down her back. She smiled as she sensed someone behind her, "Kenshin, did you catch many fish?"

"I'm only after catching one fish today" a gruff voice started her eyes open.

She jumped to her feel, raising her shinai at the man who stood in her doorway, cursing herself for letting her guard down enough that he could just waltz in.

"Who are you?"

"My Name isn't important doll face, but yours will be, to your lover, you think?" An evil grin spread across his face. "Do you mean to fight me, little one?"

"You are not welcome in our home." She advanced towards him. "I am the master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, and you need some manners!"

He drew his sword lazily "Child, put that toy down."

She jumped at him "Why can't you just let him live in peace!!" she screamed. _Not now! Not when things were finally moving along. Kami-Sama, why now?!_

He parried her attacks easily, _She__ is good, but she thinks about it to much, her movements are predicable, she knows the forms, but she lacks the discipline to surprise her opponent. It's a shame, without all this "sword that protects life" crap, she might actually be a worthy opponent. Interesting, that the Battousai chooses such a woman for his mate._

She advanced on her, one step at a time, cutting small bits of her wooden sword off as he gained his ground. Finally he had her backed up against the wall, only a splinter of her little stick remaining. Her eyes were on fire as he reached up and ran his finger along her jaw line. _Feisty little thing, she will do well. _He flipped his sword and bashed into the side of her head, the skin broke, and splattered traces of blood on a few of the name plaques on the wall. He hoisted her up on his shoulder, and carried her off through the woods.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Kenshin whistled as he walked up the path to the Doujou, he stopped for a moment. _Whistling?_ He chucked at the thought. _I am glad I was able to catch something other than catfish for Kaoru-dono today. _He smiled, remembering his return from his last fishing trip. _Catfish!!?! Why don't you ever catch anything eatable for a change! _She had then thrown a bucket of water at him, smashing into his head. Of course, then she had cradled his head in her lap while he blinked away the pain. He didn't have to let himself be hit, obviously, but he enjoyed those moments of comforting so much that it was small sacrifice to make.

He opened the gate and smiled "Kaoru-dono! I brought dinner!" he called out.

He frowned when no one answered him, starring at the door to the Doujou she normally came bouncing out of when he retuned home each day. 

_Something's wrong._  

He walked to the door of the Doujou, and stepped inside.

Small splinters of wood were scattered along the floor, the hilt of a shattered shinai lay alone against the far wall. He allowed his eyes to travel up the wall above the sad piece of wood. His eyes flashed brilliant amber as his eyes settled on the blood covering Yahiko's and Yutarou's name plaques. 

"Kaoru!!!!!!!!"  He screamed out as the bucket of fish fell to the ground with a swoosh of water, several fish jumped at his feet, unnoticed.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Kenshin strode purposefully down the path in the woods; they had made no effort to hide where they had taken her. _How much more do I have to take? I just want us to be happy. It doesn't matter, nothing matters without her. _He thought back to Hikos words, telling him that the will to live is strongest. _She is my will to live. I will protect h-our happiness. I will not let them use my past to harm her. To harm our life. _

He entered the small clearing decisively. His eyes flashed from deep violet to rich amber, horror reaching deep into his soul.

The clearing held about 15 men. One, with a bright green cape, sat on far end, Kaoru was pressed against him, being held on his lap. One hand, held a gleaming wakizashi, beads of blood gleaming on it, pressed firmly against his beloveds neck. His other hand rested casually on her thigh.

"Welcome to our little party Battousai, I was hoping that you'd join us, we were just having a little fun with your whore here." He smiled at him. 

Kenshin's hand darted up to the hilt of his sword, his amber eyes glowing with fury.

"Touch that sword, and your whore dies Battousai"

Kenshin's hand froze. _He doesn't want me to fight him?_

"One move and I'll slice her throat. You can't get to me in time to stop it, and you know it."

Kenshin's mind blanked, he had to think quickly, or he would lose her

Nakao Fumihiro watched Battousai weighing his options, a smirk on his face. There was only one choice here. 

Kenshin stared straight into Kaoru's eyes, he saw fear there and anger; and he also saw that her fear was not for herself. She feared only for him, her anger, was reserved for her alone. He looked intently at her, _It's not your fault, I'm so sorry. I Love you. _He pushed his thoughts out at her, and then lowered his eyes . . . and his hand. 

One of the lackeys jumped up and pulled the sword from Kenshin's waist belt. 

"What do you want from me?" Kenshin asked at last, his eyes still looking at the ground.

"What do I want? I want you to beg! I want you to grovel at my feet and plead for the life of your whore, and for your own life. That is what you did to my father. You forced him to kneel before his murder and beg! You dishonored him as I watched!"

Kenshin blinked. _As he watched? I never left any. . . _His mind clicked in place. Toumari, just outside of Kyoto, the little boy! His father had begged for his son's life. . . _I listened! I let that boy go! And now he comes back to tear at MY family. _Deep anger and resentment at his past bubbled up in his soul _atone for my sins_. But he felt a deep river of relief at the same time. _His father dishonored himself by begging before his attacker, but I honored his request. I let his son live. He will do the same by me. If I do as he wishes, he will honor my wish, and he will let Kaoru go!_

Kenshin looked up at the man, his eyes a soft violet. "I'm sorry."

Kaoru eyes widened _NO!! Kenshin! Don't dishonor yourself this way! Please, don't throw away your honor for my sake! Don't let them do this to you! Please!!_

She closed her eyes, and a single tear rolled down her cheek as she watched Himura Kenshin, the most feared Hitokiri in Japan, and possibly the worlds greatest swordsman, fall to his knees and prostrate himself in front of her captor. _If only I had been stronger, how could I have let him take me! I'm tired of being used as his source of pain!!_

She distantly heard her beloved rurouni begging and pleading with all his soul somewhere in the distance. _No, they will kill him! Will he never be allowed to enjoy his life? He was happy! We were all happy! And I again become the source of pain for him. They use me to hurt him. I am hurting him! _

She noticed that the world had gone silent; Kenshin was still bowing down before Fumihiro. Everything was still. Then she felt his hand move on her thigh, and heard a snap of his fingers. 

Suddenly the 14 men all jumped at Kenshin, kicking him punching him, spitting in his face. Kaoru shut her eyes, Kenshin's silence and acceptance cutting into her as deep at the sword at her neck.

After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled back. She gasped at what she saw; Kenshin was lying on his back, his face swollen, little cuts seeping blood all over him, his arm at a crooked wrong angle. One eye remained open, and stared deep into her eyes. "I love you. . ." he mumbled, before giving into the pain, and passing out. 

The blade resting on her neck slid away, leaving a tiny cut on its path, she felt the warm trickle of blood run down between her breasts, staining her bandages. He groped her, then stood, unceremoniously dumping her to the ground. She tumbled, her head clinking against the katana that had been lying beside them.

She moaned "Kenshin . . ." She lifted her head to watch Fumihiro moving toward her rurouni. He seemed to be moving in slow motion. He held his wakizashi ready as he stepped forward. Her mind screamed. **Step.** _NO!!_ **Step.** _KENSHIN! _**Step.** Time seemed to almost stop. _Protect him! I can't protect him!_ She sat up quickly, pushing her hand to the ground to support her weight; she slid it forward to brace herself to stand. _Cold? The Katana! _Her hand wrapped around the hilt of the blade, _NO! Kenshin!_ She leapt up, unsheathing the Katana quietly. Fumihiro didn't hear her, so intent he was on his prey. She lunged at him. The Katana slid in from the back of his neck. Blood splattered on her as she withdrew it quickly, before his dead weight pulled the blade down. 

The others looked on her in shock. Their leader had fallen. This woman! They rushed to attack her. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Sano and Yahiko ran through the forest, following the same trail Kenshin had taken, their hearts pounding in their chests in terror. "Busu!" "Jou-chan!" "Kenshin!!!!"

They heard the sound of swords clashing in front of them, and they picked up their speed.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Kaoru was surrounded, blood was pouring from a deep cut on her shoulder. **Slash**.

**Slash**. She **cut**, _I will protect him! _She **cut **again. She felt the blade slide in her hand with the wetness of blood, she couldn't see, blood covered her eyes. **Slash**. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Sano and Yahiko ran into the clearing at full speed. Someone was fighting with 2 men, bodies laid out all around them. Sano spotted Kenshin, looking like someone had dumped a mountain on him, sprawled out on the ground._ Kenshin! Where's Jou-Chan?_

His eyes scanned the clearing, settling once again on the 3 figures fighting. His eyes widened.

"Kaoru!" Yahiko screamed.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Kaoru stood between the two men and Kenshin. **Slash,** cutting into the chest of the man in front of her. She followed around to clash her sword against the man that had been trying to get around her. She parried his attack, **slash**. Her sword hit his hard. She flicked her wrist, and the man's sword went flying through the air. He fell to his knees in front of her. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Sano and Yahiko stood frozen in place, Blood was everywhere. Kaoru's eyes were wild, at last, the man's sword went flying through the air and he knelt in front of Kaoru. 

Kaoru looked up at them, no recognition in her eyes. They started to step forward, "Jou-chan. What happened?" her eyes widened for a moment, and then she looked back at the man kneeling before her. She narrowed her eyes at him, and then thrust her sword through his heart. She smiled. 

Sano gasped. The man had been unarmed! Yahiko looked dazed over.

"Kaoru-" Sano started

She looked up at him; the sunlight filtered through the trees to highlight her hair, and caught her blade as she preformed chiburui, blood rushing off the blade and splattered into the red stained grass. She smiled at them. "They will not use me to hurt him again."

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she crumpled to the ground. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

A/N : Glossary

Chiburui - a sharp flick of the wrist, to clear excess blood from the blade, done deliberately, and menacingly.

Jou-Chan – Sano's name for Kaoru, roughly "Missy, or Little Missy"

Busu – Hag, or Ugly, Yahiko teases Kaoru with this name a lot. 

Kami-Sama - God

Any others that need explanation, let me know, I'll do my best. Thanks! Please Review.


	3. Chapter Two: Yahiko's Promise

Next!! Thank you very much for your reviews, it's great to know when people enjoy your work. ;) Now, as promised, I present to you, the next chapter of Bended Shadows. 

WARNING: Possible spoilers, if you haven't seen or read past the Kyoto Arc, don't read this. And also, big surprise: I have no rights to Kenshin or his friends; those belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and Jump Comics. Please review, flames accepted with a tolerant smile. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.

Last time, in Bended Shadows :

_Sano and Yahiko stood frozen in place, Blood was everywhere. Kaoru's eyes were wild, at last, the man's sword went flying through the air and he knelt in front of Kaoru. _

_Kaoru looked up at them, no recognition in her eyes. They started to step forward, "Jou-chan. What happened?" her eyes widened for a moment, and then she looked back at the man kneeling before her. She narrowed her eyes at him, and then thrust her sword through his heart. She smiled. _

_Sano gasped. The man had been unarmed! Yahiko looked dazed over._

_"Kaoru-" Sano started_

_She looked up at him; the sunlight filtered through the trees to highlight her hair, and caught her blade as she preformed chiburui, blood rushing off the blade and splattered into the red stained grass. She smiled at them. "They will not use me to hurt him again."_

_Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she crumpled to the ground. _

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ 

"Kaoru!" Yahiko ran to her side, gathering her head in his arms. He looked up at Sano, his eyes were wide, confused, and brimming with tears as he looked to his friend for support.

Sano looked from Yahiko and Karou to Kenshin, to the bodies scattered around them. He didn't know what to say. He knelt at Kenshin's side, listening to his chest, for some sign of breathing. He sighed with relief, "He's still with us, let's get them to Megumi and Dr. Gensai"

Yahiko nodded his agreement; He stood up, wrapping his teachers arm around his shoulders, drawing her up next to him. He looked up as Sano started to take her in his arms to carry her, he shook his head slightly. _Let me, please, I need to do this. For her._

Sano looked away, picked up Kenshin, and they slowly, silently, made their way back to town. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

The moon shone brightly over the city of Tokyo, Sano stepped back into the small office, his normally white outfit looked a strange rust color, mud and dirt and blood covered every last inch. "That's it then, it's done, I buried them all."

He set a katana down on the table next to the sleeping Kaoru, and took her hand in his before looking up at Megumi. "Any change?"

Megumi shook her head sadly, "No, I expect she will wake up soon though. Kenshin, on the other hand, is a different matter. His body took even worse of a beating than it did against Shishio, simply because his strength lies with his spirit, not his body, when he let that spirit go to-" She broke off with a sob. She buried her face in her hands. 

Sano wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, as much for his own comfort as hers, though he would never admit it. 

Yahiko came running through the doorway, "Hurry! It's Kenshin!"

The three took off toward the other room, finding Kenshin trying in vain to sit up, his eyes were wild, and he looked around the room, not really seeing. "Kaoru-dono . . .? Kaoru!?"

Megumi moved swiftly to his side. "Kaoru-chan is alright Ken-san. She is alive, and safe, you saved her." She pushed very lightly on his shoulder, forcing him to lie back down. 

Kenshin closed his eyes for a moment, trying to sort through the images floating in his brain. Kaoru: being held at Enishi's side. Tomoe: dead in front of him, by his own sword. His promise to never take another life. Karou: held by Nakao Fumihiro, a sword pressed against her neck. Blood flying all around him, rage flowing through him, blood had covered his eyes again. _How? What had happened?_ He remembered throwing his sword aside, and kneeling before this man, he remembered fixing his eyes on Kaoru and begging for her life. Everything after that was a blur.

"Wha-" he swallowed "What happened?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

Yahiko, Megumi, and Sano looked at each other.They all silently wondered, _what do we tell him?_

Yahiko stood up quickly, determination in his eyes, and walked over to Kenshin. "You saved her Kenshin, you distracted the men, and it gave Kaoru enough time. She was great, she would be here with you now, but I called her busu again when she was upset, and she stormed off, she'll be back soon though!" _I hope . . ._

Kenshin was having a hard time understanding what they were saying, but he caught the general idea. _Kaoru is safe, she was bickering with Yahiko, that must mean she is okay. I'm so tiered . . . _

Yahiko looked up at the two quiet figures in the shadows, holding each other tight, "I'll wait with them tonight, you two need to go get some sleep."

Sano looked over Megumi's head to smile gratefully at his friend, then he gathered her into his arms, and left.

Yahiko signed, and went to Kaoru's room, to sit down next to her. He took hold of her hand, his face paling slightly at the small bits of dried blood still present on her skin. "Kaoru. I was scared for you today. When we saw the blood . . . and you and Kenshin were both gone . . . I thought for a moment we had lost you. I don't know why this feeling, today, felt any different than any of the other times someone has gone missing. But it did. It chilled my soul Kaoru. I know I tease you a lot, but- well, I don't know how you're going to handle everything once you wake up. But, I promise . . . Oneesan, that I will always be here for you. No matter what."  He laid his head down on her arm, and closed his eyes for a moment . . .

And that was how Megumi found them a few hours later, when she went to check on her patients. 

(A/N: Oneesan is a form of address basically meaning "my elder sister")

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Kaoru dreamed of her father that night. "_The sword that protects life, Kaoru. Most people believe that a sword is only to kill people. That isn't true. We can use it to protect people as well. Every life is sacred, no matter who they are, or what they have done, they all deserve another chance at life. That is the true essence of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. Take that into your soul my daughter, and live your life that way, a true child of the new world." _Suddenly her fathers smiling face started to break open, blood pouring down his cheeks, his kind eyes tilted at an evil angle . . . she let out one, loud, long piercing scream.

Sano and Megumi charged into the room, to find a suddenly very alert Yahiko staring at Kaoru in shock. "I dunno, she just screamed." He said to them, before shaking Kaoru's shoulder. He needed to wake her up, whatever she was dreaming, it wasn't good: her whole body shook.

Yahiko continued to shake her, "Kaoru!!! Wake up!!!!"

She sat up suddenly, startling Yahiko has he toppled backwards and did a quick summersault to stand upright again.

She looked up into the faces of her friends, concern very evident in their eyes. "Kenshin?"

Megumi smiled at her, and Kaoru felt her shoulders relax some, "Ken-san is alright, he's resting now, but he's going to be fine. Thanks to you."

Megumi sensed a moment too late that that was the wrong thing to say, as Kaoru's body tensed again.

She looked over at Sano, tears welling up in her eyes. "Did I –" She shook "Did I kill them?"

Sano closed his eyes, wishing he could lie to her. Wait! _That's it! I can lie to her!_ He glanced at Megumi quickly, and she shook her head no. Sano signed and took a deep breath. "You didn't have a choice Jou-chan. They would have killed you both. Yahiko and I never would have made it in time." He said bitterly, _Why__ did I just have to play that one last game, why- _Sano sighed, this wasn't the time for that. His friend needed his help, not his own self-blame.

Kaoru looked down at her hands, staring at the flakes of dried blood on them. _I killed them. I really killed them. I don't even remember picking up the sword . . ._

"Yes, I did have a choice Sano, It was a choice between one life, and 15. I chose to save one, and murder 15." 

"Two."

Kaoru looked over at Yahiko. "Two what?"

"Two lives. They would have killed you too Kaoru, and no matter how ugly you are, we still want you around." He waited . . .

She only stared down at her hands, not even looking up at Yahiko's name calling. One single tear rolled down her cheek.

"If you had-" Yahiko's voice broke, "If you had died, we would have hunted them down, and if we didn't kill them, they would probably kill us, in the end, more blood would have been shed."

Kaoru closed her eyes "Thank you, Yahiko, Sano. But I still don't think so. I've worked my whole life to teaching the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. I taught the Sword that Protects Life, and now, even my own student is trying to justify what I have done." Tears fell over her cheeks "How can he not hate me after this?"

Megumi shook her head, "If there is anyone who can understand Kaoru-chan, its Kenshin."

Kaoru just shook her head, tears falling silently. "Just leave me alone for a bit, please?"

The three friends looked at each other quickly. Then, nodding, they all silently withdrew from the room. 

Kaoru sat, tears wracking her small body. Finally, she claimed control again. She looked around the room, her eyes setting on the katana next to her. She picked it up, and slowly unsheathed the blade . . . 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

A/N: I really wanted to show how much Yahiko is grown up, he still teases her of course, but its more habit than anything, after more than 2 years, I figured he would be able to admit his real feelings for Kaoru, even if only to himself. This was a hard chapter to write, middle ground between plot points has never been my strong point! Just stay with me, and I'll get it going again soon. Thank you all again for your reviews, they mean a lot. :-)


	4. Chapter Three: Rurouni Kaoru?

Hello again all of you! I would like to thank all of you for tuning in here, many thanks for all your comments; they truly make my day a little brighter!

WARNING: Possible spoilers, if you haven't seen or read past the Kyoto Arc, don't read this. And also, big surprise: I have no rights to Kenshin or his friends; those belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and Jump Comics. Please review, flames accepted with a tolerant smile. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride

Last time in Bended Shadows:

_Kaoru just shook her head, tears falling silently. "Just leave me alone for a bit, please?"_

_The three friends looked at each other quickly. Then, nodding, they all silently withdrew from the room. _

_Kaoru sat, tears wracking her small body. Finally, she claimed control again. She looked around the room, her eyes setting on the katana next to her. She picked it up, and slowly unsheathed the blade . . . _

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

She stared at the blade, her eyes locked on the tiny specks of dried blood remaining on otherwise spotless metal. _I really killed them. I've worked so hard to live by my fathers teachings. And after all the times I've stopped Kenshin from flipping his blade over . . ._

_In my first true test, I killed. I don't even know how many. The worst part is . . . I would do it again. I know I would. I never really understood before. I don't think I would ever draw a blade to save myself, I would rather die. But to save my friends, to save Kenshin: yes, I would do it again. _Tears started rolling down her face again. 

"What does that make me?" she whispered to the sword. 

_Kenshin will never forgive me. No matter what Megumi says. He would rather have died, than for me to have killed to save him. I know I would have. He will never condone me taking lives. Whenever he looks at me after this, what will he see? He will blame himself as well, for things in his past, that come back to haunt us here. _She sheathed the blade and stood. "But I would still do it again, every time. Who am I?"

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Kaoru sat on the front porch of the Dojo, watching the sky explode with color as the sun made a glorious exit out of the sky's over Japan. The breeze picked up strands of her unbound hair and they swam around her, framing her sad eyes. 

Yahiko stood for a moment, watching her, marveling at how much older, wiser and beautiful the oneesan of his heart looked. _But her eyes have lost the light in them. She hasn't hit me once, or yelled at me once, in the two days since she returned home. _

_She looks . . . Tragic. _He closed his eyes and sighed softly, wishing that he knew what to do, what to say to help her. But the only one who could do that, he knew, was still unconscious at Megumi's office.  

Kaoru felt him behind her. "Yahiko." She called out softly.

He sat down beside her, laying his hand over hers. "What is it Kaoru?"

She looked up, startled yet again at his gentle action. _Even he sees me differently now. Concerned looks, a touch of the hand when once he would have hit me over the head with his bokken. He still looks up at me. He sees me as a hero, but I have done nothing but turn from the lessons I have tried these past years to teach him; as my father once taught me. _She looked away from him, blinking back the tears. She didn't know why it was important to look strong now, when she knew he had seen her breakdown, but it was. He was the only one who she could still see believing in her. It was unfounded belief, but it soothed her, her little brother . . .

_I cannot continue to teach him. I find myself so torn, I believe in my fathers teaching, but I am also not sorry for what I did, not deep down at any rate. As long as I question, I am not worthy to teach the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. That is if I ever was worthy . . .   _

Yahiko watched the flickers of emotion: pride, concern, fear, pain, and determination flicker across her face. He was still at a loss, he knew she was very upset about her actions, but he didn't truly understand. As far as he was concerned, she did what she had to do to save Kenshin, how she thought the others should blame her for that he just couldn't comprehend. He had tried to talk to her, he knew the others had as well, but she shut them all out. 

"Yahiko, I need for you to do something for me."_ This is it, the only way. I never really understood before. Why Kenshin wandered. I thought I did. But until now, I never truly realized . . ._

"Anything busu, just name it" He smiled at her forcefully, hoping she wouldn't be able to see how worried he was. 

She almost laughed at his effort, but she just couldn't bring that small smile in her heart forward to reach her lips. "I want you to tell Kenshin . . ." she took a deep breath, and sighed, resolutely. "Tell Kenshin that I'm sorry."

Yahiko stared at her for a moment, completely baffled, "Busu! Tell him yourself!" Then, very slowly, like a bitter poison, horror crept over his body.  He felt his hand start to shake, and griped hers tighter, as if he would never, ever let go. _No!!! No! I won't let her! I can stop her! She can't leave me here! She has to stay, she just has to!_

Kaoru felt a coil of doubt twist in her stomach as she watched Yahiko slowly realize what she was going to do. He was cutting off the circulation in her hand, but she let him hold on, for a little while longer. She understood how he was feeling. She had felt that way once, as she watched the fireflies and said goodbye to Kenshin. 

"I have to go Yahiko." She whispered softly, "I'm sorry."

"NO! No, you don't have to go! Dammit Kaoru! We need you here, Kenshin needs you!    . . . I need you here." His stomach muscled clenched; a fear unlike any he had ever known was seeping into his heart. As cold as he had felt that day that Kaoru and Kenshin had gone missing. He had known that he was losing her that day. Then he had felt such relief, when he saw her standing there. Only to realize now, a week later, that he had indeed lost her then. He looked down at their linked hands, and then pulled away forcefully. 

"Who wants an old busu girl teaching them anyway!? I don't need you Karou, and I won't pass your stupid message along to Kenshin either! If you want him to know you have to tell him yourself! I'm not your errand boy!"  He let the anger bubble to the top, yelling out anything and everything that came to his mind, trying desperately to bury the tears and begging that threatened him under that thin ice of fury. 

Kaoru never looked up at him, not once, through his entire fit. She just sat their calmly, taking verbal hit after verbal hit. _Get it all out Yahiko, I know you are angry with me, I know you are hurting, but deep down, you also understand. That's why you will let me go. In the end, you will not try to stop me, just as I didn't try to stop Kenshin. If I thought you would, if he had thought I would have, there never would be a chance to say goodbye. _

He was losing his own battle, he knew it, and tears started to stream down his face, his small body shook, and his voice cracked and broke as he yelled. Finally, he gave in. Yahiko collapsed into Kaoru's arms and cried his heart out. 

She sat there, holding the sobbing child in her arms. She closed her eyes, and gently rocked him until she felt him relax in her arms. She allowed herself a few moments to hold the sleeping child, before gathering him in her arms, and carrying him to bed. 

She smiled at him, "Goodbye Yahiko, take care of yourself, I am trusting you to teach the students now. I am so proud of who you are." She brushed a small wisp of hair off his face, and turned to leave. Just as she slid back the shoji, she heard a small voice whisper.

"Be safe . . . Oneesan."

He heard the shoji slide shut, and sat up, tears still streaming down his face. _I'll give her enough time to get on the road, then I have to go find Sano, he'll know what to do._

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Kaoru finished wrapping her bandages around her chest, and pulled up her gi around her shoulders. _I can't go in a kimono; I need to be able to move freely. It isn't entirely proper for me to be traveling like this, but then, when have I ever worried about proper before? _She looked around the dojo once more, letting her eyes rest on her fathers bokken displayed on a shelf above her students name plaques. "I'm sorry father." 

One that day, Kamiya Kaoru, became a rurouni, and into the shadows . . . she vanished, alone . . .

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

A/N: Yes, that was almost a direct quote from volume 7 of the mangas. Just with Kaoru instead of Kenshin. J and no, that isn't the end. I had a few more chapters written and ready to be posted today actually, but then I had brainstorm and needed to change some things! I promise I will get the next one up as soon as possible. Any Seijuurou Hiko fans out there? Well, he will be making a big appearance in the next few chapters! He is probably the hardest character to write, especially since he is one of my favorites, and I need it to be as in character as possible. Please, read, review, and tell me what you think of my story, thus far. 

A/N : Glossary

Chiburui - a sharp flick of the wrist, to clear excess blood from the blade, done deliberately, and menacingly.

Jou-Chan – Sano's name for Kaoru, roughly "Missy, or Little Missy"

Busu – Hag, or Ugly, Yahiko teases Kaoru with this name a lot. 

Kami-Sama - God

Shoji – rice paper doors

Oneesan – "my elder sister"


	5. Chapter Four: Ohayou Kenshin!

Weeee, I should give up my day job…….(I think I fixed the spelling errors . . . lemme know if I missed any)

WARNING: Possible spoilers, if you haven't seen or read past the Kyoto Arc, don't read this. And also, big surprise: I have no rights to Kenshin or his friends; those belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and Jump Comics. Please review, flames accepted with a tolerant smile. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride . . .

Last time in Bended Shadows:

_Kaoru finished wrapping her bandages around her chest, and pulled up her gi around her shoulders. __{I can't go in a kimono; I need to be able to move freely. It isn't entirely proper for me to be traveling like this, but then, when have I ever worried about proper before?} She looked around the dojo once more, letting her eyes rest on her fathers bokken displayed on a shelf above her students name plaques. "I'm sorry father." _

_One that day, Kamiya Kaoru, became a rurouni, and into the shadows . . . she vanished, alone . . ._

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

"SHE DID WHAT!?!?"

Megumi accidentally on purpose dropped the man's broken leg to the table with a CLANG, and ran to the other room, finding Sano, smoke rising from his head, throttling a red faced Yahiko.

"She . . . she left." Yahiko repeated, trying to keep the bubbling hysteria out of his voice. 

Sano plopped to the ground, dropping Yahiko in a heap on the floor, and buried his face in his hands "Oh man. Vow, or no vow, Kenshin's gonna KILL me!"

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Kaoru sighed, and looked up at the sky. _I think I may be lost. It is going to get dark soon . . . another night, outside. _

As Kaoru walked down the small path through the woods, she let her thoughts wander, thinking of her father, of Yahiko, and mostly, about Kenshin. "Nine days, and I'm not one thought closer to figuring anything out, I wish I knew what I was looking for-" she gasped, and spun her body around, drawing the katana in one swift move. "Who's there?" She kept her voice steady, but her thoughts were jumbled. _No! I'm not ready for this, I can defend myself, but I don't know if I want to or not, maybe I could flip the blade, and use it as a sakabattou, like Kenshin uses?"_

"Kamiya Kaoru."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes, "Aoshi?" she asked suspiciously. 

"Kaoru-chan!!!!!" Misao lunged out of the bushes, grinning widely, and probably would have kept right on going, if Aoshi hadn't grabbed her collar, her feet now dangling a couple feet off the ground. 

He set her aside gently with a warning look, and returned his glare to Kaoru. "What is this?" 

Kaoru just . . . stared. Two of her close friends had just appeared out of nowhere!? She didn't even know where she was! Coincidences had always given her a funny feeling. When she regained her senses enough to think, she followed Aoshi's glaring eyes to . . . her sword. "Oh!" She exclaimed, and dropped the blade to the ground absently.

Misao raised her hand to her chin, and pushed it up, closing her gaping mouth.  

"What are you doing with a sword?" Aoshi asked sternly.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Kenshin stood up shakily, pausing to return his sakabattou to its proper place, and walked into the small clinics kitchen. 

Megumi, Sano and Yahiko all stood at the same time, "Kenshin!" "Kenshin!" "Ken-san!" 

They all rushed around him, helping him sit, pouring him tea, patting his head.

"Maa, Maa! I'm alright, that I am." Kenshin raised his hands meekly to fend them off.

They all glanced at each other over his head, thinking the same thing, _Uh oh!_

Kenshin looked around to each of his friends, and noted their strained expressions, it would have been funny, if it didn't nearly stop his heart in fear. He took a deep breath, almost afraid to ask, not wanting to hear the answer. 

"Where is Kaoru-dono?" _There, I've asked. Now I have to hear what they have to say, something's wrong! Please! Kami-Sama, let her be alive!_

"You don't remember, do you?" Megumi asked softly.

Kenshin paled, his face turning a sick shade of white.

Yahiko jumped up, seeing the horror on Kenshin's face "She is still alive Kenshin!" He rested a hand on his shoulder, "She didn't die, she's still alive."

Kenshin felt dizzy, his world was spinning out of control, then Yahiko's gentle hand snapped him back into reality. "Kaoru-dono! Where is she!?"

Sano looked directly at Kenshin, into his deep violet eyes, "She's gone Kenshin. She left here, 10 days ago. She has a lot of things to sort out, and we have a lot of things to explain to you."

Kenshin stared back at Sano, confusion, pain, fear, anger and most of all, trust, filled his eyes as he looked at his best friend. "Tell me what happened, Sano, and then we will bring Kaoru-dono back home, that we will."

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Aoshi held his hand out to Kaoru, helping her to stand up. It had been a long few hours, and it had been exhausting to relay the entire, horrible tale to her friends. 

"Shall we walk with you?" Aoshi asked Kaoru gently, as Misao took his hand, and held it firmly in hers. 

"No. Thank you, but I need to continue on my own. Please, I'm sure that my friends in Tokyo will send word, don't tell them where I am, I need to find my answer, before I see them again."

"Of course, you can trust us Kaoru-chan!" Misao ran over and hugged her friend, then taking Aoshi's hand, they left the clearing.

*~~~*~*~*~*~~~* A few moments later, out of earshot:

"They will be here in about 8 days, you think Aoshi-sama?"

"Five."

"You're on!" Misao chuckled.

Aoshi, over Misao's head, smiled, very softly, and wrapped his strong arm around her shoulder. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

A/N: 

I will start with a great big THANK YOU! to all of you who have reviewed my story, it gives such wonderful motivation, to know that others are enjoying this thunderstorm in my head!

I know this is short guys, don't worry, the next one is nice and long! (Say Hello all you Hiko fans out their, your time is soon to arrive!) I tried to put a little comic relief in here, I was missing some of the characters funnier traits as I was writing, and I wanted to get my people a little more IC. Let me know what you thought, I'm worried on two notes, one that it ruins the flow of the story, and two, it just didn't work. Review please, let me know if I should keep adding the little character jokes in there or not! I know . . . I know . . . Darn-it! Its Hard to write Misao without her seeming a little . . . you know, Misao-like . . . sorry! R&R!

Chiburui - a sharp flick of the wrist, to clear excess blood from the blade, done deliberately, and menacingly.

Jou-Chan – Sano's name for Kaoru, roughly "Missy, or Little Missy"

Busu – Hag, or Ugly, Yahiko teases Kaoru with this name a lot. 

Kami-Sama - God

Shoji – rice paper doors

Oneesan – "my elder sister"

Sakabattou – Kenshin's reverse blade sword

-chan - added to given name to address children affectionately, can also be used among girls who are close friends   
  


-dono - very polite equivalent form of "-san", usually for royalty and nobility   
  


-san - added to given or family name to express respect and friendliness   
  


-sama - polite equivalent form of "-san", or used to express appreciation, or used for gods, royalty, or someone one "worships". Aoshi-sama is what Misao calls Aoshi.

Ohayou – Good morning  
  


(Some definitions from Gypsy-chan's website: )


	6. Chapter Five: Fireflies

WARNING: Possible spoilers, if you haven't seen or read past the Kyoto Arc, don't read this. And also, big surprise: I have no rights to Kenshin or his friends; those belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and Jump Comics. Please review, flames accepted with a tolerant smile. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride . . .

Last time in Bended Shadows:

_Sano looked directly at Kenshin, into his deep violet eyes, "She's gone Kenshin. She left here, 10 days ago. She has a lot of things to sort out, and we have a lot of things to explain to you."_

_Kenshin stared back at Sano, confusion, pain, fear, anger and most of all, trust, filled his eyes as he looked at his best friend. "Tell me what happened, Sano, and then we will bring Kaoru-dono back home, that we will."_

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Kenshin clenched his fist, his eyes pressed tightly closed. He took one ragged breath, as if it was the hardest thing he had ever done. Then another. After a few moments, the intense pressure on his chest began to lift, and managed to hold back the tears by one single thread. 

Sano Megumi and Yahiko sat around him, their heads bowed. The tale had been almost has hard for them to tell, as it had been for their friend to hear. 

The fear and anger, and sorrow enveloped Kenshin, swirling in a damp mist al around him, his eyes flashed from violet to lavender rapidly, causing the others to look at him with concern. 

_I haven't seen his eyes that color for well over a year, this will not be good. _Sano gazed at his friend, trying to figure out if the former hitokiri was about to cry, or start tearing the city of Tokyo apart. _Of course, he may very well do both . . . _Then he gasped, as amber eyes settled on his. 

"How could you have let her go alone? Why did you allow her to go at all?" The Battousai brought his fist down hard on the small table, sending the small bowls and chopsticks flying in every direction as the wood crumbled. "I trusted you Sano."

Sano looked down "If you had seen he-"

"He didn't allow her to do anything Kenshin!" Yahiko shouted, standing up to face his idol. "I am the one who let her leave! I waited until she was far gone before ever telling Sano and Megumi she had even left!"

Megumi shivered a bit as the angry gaze of Kenshin moved across her to settle on Yahiko.

"Don't be so stupid Kenshin! Don't you see!? You should understand better than anyone why she had to go!"

Kenshin and Yahiko stood, their eyes locked in one another, as the minutes ticked by. A contest of wills between the former hitokiri and the young student of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu.   

Sano looked on the two fighters, and make no mistake, Yahiko was a fighter now. _He has grown up more than we had realized I think, something has been . . . different about him since the . . . since it happened. He isn't a child anymore; he has seen his share of battles, sure. But this goes further than just being a 'stronger' fighter. There was no question how much he has grown as a swordsman, but now, he seems to have grown into a man as well. _"You would be proud of him Kaoru" he whispered very softly. 

The stand off dragged on for several minutes, each reading deep into the others heart. 

Yahiko stared down his idol, burying the tiny spark of fear as he saw little golden specks dance in Kenshin's lavender eyes. _He should understand, but I don't think that he does. He sees only failure in himself. No matter that it wasn't his fault, what happened . . . Kaoru was much the same way, swimming in quilt and self-doubt. These are the two strongest people I know! They always came through for me, now, I will help them! I will not fail you Kenshin! Kaoru!_

Kenshin's eyes widened as he felt Yahiko's spirit swell._ He . . . he has grown up. The last time I saw him, at breakfast that morning, he was only a boy . . . now, I face a man. What have I done to my family!? He shouldn't have to grow up yet! He is still young, there is plenty of time for him . . . I have driven the woman I love away. I couldn't protect her, again. _Kenshin sighed, _but, this young man is right, I should understand why she left. But I don't. I do, however, finally understand some small measure of what she felt that day . . . with the fireflies. _The last image he had of her in his mind now was her covered in blood, face streaked with tears, screaming out his name. He felt his eyes begin to tear up, the horrible image clouding over his eyes until he felt like he was going to faint, finally the moment passed, and he allowed himself to reflect on that day when he had told her goodbye. . ._ We never did watch the fireflies, such pretty little things, they hold so many sorrowful moments for us, I was going to change that. I wanted to take her there, again, this time to create a beginning, instead of an end. _Kenshin tore his eyes away from his friend. 

"Sumanai de gozaru, Yahiko." He then looked up at Megumi, eyes pleading with her, "Onegai, a moment of your time Megumi-done?"

Sano and Yahiko looked at each other, each slightly stunned, and quickly left the room.

"Megumi-dono . . . Sessha knows he should not ask this . . ." 

"Whatever it is Ken-san, I will answer the best I can, I promise you." She rested a hand on her friends shoulder, then gasped as grabbed her hand with both of his, as if he needed that human contact or he would drop off the planet, drop from humanity . . . He was bracing himself, she understood why a moment later.

"When you- when Kaoru was here. You examined her." It wasn't a question, his eyes remained locked on hers, trying desperately to find the spark in her that would allow him to stop, that would tell him his fears where unfounded.  "Megumi-dono? Did they-?" He broke off, panic rising in his throat. _No! Not like that! It wasn't supposed to be like that for her! "Not all of your enemies have the same moral code that Enishi had baka"_ a voice growled in his mind. _Please, tell me no Megumi . . ._

But instead of the words Kenshin so needed to hear, she turned her face away from his, and he watched, horror leaping out of him like flames, as her tears hit the polished wood of the floor, one, after another. 

_My Kaoru . . . I'm so sorry, my Kaoru . . . _

"They don't know Kenshin. Yahiko and Sano, I-" her voice broke "I couldn't tell them, it's her private business, but you . . . you have to find her Ken-san!" She looked up at him, smiling very slightly, her eyes shining with hope. "You're the only one Ken-san. The only one who understands. Go get her. Bring her home to us? Please . . ."

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

A/N :wee!! I know, short again, but work is taking up a lot of time at the moment, plus I'm in the middle of helping 2 of my friends move! (You know, help Jam and Ash move boxes . . . work . . . work . . . help Toni move boxes . . . read read read on FF.net . . . ½ hour of sleep, 5 min or so of writing then repeat . . . don't forget to rinse….) Okay, sorry, anywhos. 

But, I didn't want to go to long without posting, so I thought I'd throw up part of what I had for this next section . . . don't send the lynch-men, see, I'm here, I'm writing . . . kinda . . . ::grin::

Alright, for Review responses!

The sacred night: Yes, I always have been horrible about that, I tend to skip to the point . . . but I will try! : ) I just won't promise anything . . .

Donna8157: Thanks, I'm glad your still reading : )  I just love touches of M&A . . . I just don't have the flair for Aoshi, but I'm working on it, they will be back with more comic relief later if I can ever figure out how to write him . . .

BabyKaoru-sama:  I know I promised longer . . . I'm sorry!!!! But at least I posted something . . .  ::ducks before the bokken hits her head:: right?

Kik-ting: well . . . I'll say this. This is a K&K story, with small a&m and m&s overtones, possibly to become larger later . . . and I don't like to kill off my main characters . . . I admire authors that have the guts for it, but I just don't . . . so don't worry.

Someone I think: ::grin:: neither is supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, but it rolls well off the tongue ne? ::chuckles:: and it got your attention didn't it? ::evil grin:: 

Ange Noir: I don't think you can to something purposely on accident either . . . cause if you planned it . . . by doing It on purpose . . . then you couldn't have an accident, unless like you say you are doing so subconsciously, but can you subconsciously plan something by accident?  Or is it the other way around? You know, I think I just confused myself too……ORO!!!!

Ms. Zeal:  . . . does the little ~~~ not show up? Well, I added some * randomly, hopefully that will make it better? Lemme know…. Thanks!

To all of the rest of you, THANK YOU!! I would continue typing individual responses, but its 3:30am and I have to be up at 6 . . . sorry! I will post again…. Today is Monday, well, it used to me anyway….so I will post again Wednesday, and I promise, Hiko really will show up this time . . . 

Glossary:

Sumanai de gozaru: I'm sorry – Kenshin style

Onegai: please

Chiburui - a sharp flick of the wrist, to clear excess blood from the blade, done deliberately, and menacingly.

Jou-Chan – Sano's name for Kaoru, roughly "Missy, or Little Missy"

Busu – Hag, or Ugly, Yahiko teases Kaoru with this name a lot. 

Kami-Sama - God

Shoji – rice paper doors

Oneesan – "my elder sister"

Sakabattou – Kenshin's reverse blade sword

-chan - added to given name to address children affectionately, can also be used among girls who are close friends   
  


-dono - very polite equivalent form of "-san", usually for royalty and nobility   
  


-san - added to given or family name to express respect and friendliness   
  


-sama - polite equivalent form of "-san", or used to express appreciation, or used for gods, royalty, or someone one "worships". Aoshi-sama is what Misao calls Aoshi.

Ohayou – Good morning

AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! My notes are longer than the chapter . . . ::sigh:: sleep now . . . please review ? ::puppy eyes::  
  



	7. Chapter Six: Disarmed!

WARNING: Possible spoilers, if you haven't seen or read past the Kyoto Arc, don't read this. And also, big surprise: I have no rights to Kenshin or his friends; those belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and Jump Comics. Please review, flames accepted with a tolerant smile. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride . . .

Last time in Bended Shadows:

_But instead of the words Kenshin so needed to hear, she turned her face away from his, and he watched, horror leaping out of him like flames, as her tears hit the polished wood of the floor, one, after another. _

_My Kaoru . . . I'm so sorry, my Kaoru . . . _

_"They don't know Kenshin. Yahiko and Sano, I-" her voice broke "I couldn't tell them, it's her private business, but you . . . you have to find her Ken-san!" She looked up at him, smiling very slightly, her eyes shining with hope. "You're the only one Ken-san. The only one who understands. Go get her. Bring her home to us? Please . . ."_

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Sano stood on the small porch, watching Yahiko practice in the yard. He closed his eyes for a moment when he felt the presence of his friend. "I'm sorry Kenshin."

He was slightly startled by the hand that suddenly rested on his shoulder. "I should have realized what she was goi-"

"No Sano. I . . . I shouldn't have said that before. I wanted to tell you . . . thank you."

Sano looked over at his friend, and his heart nearly froze. _He looks like he did after Enishi. What happened in there? What did Megumi tell him? Kaoru is fine, Megumi said she- what did Megumi say? What didn't she tell us? _"Shit Kenshin, what happened?"

"Thank you for taking care of Kaoru-dono. Sessha is sorry that he wasn't much help."

"Dammit Kenshin. You don't have to thank us for taking care of our friend. We care about her too." Sano looked up at the sky "Besides, I would miss all the free food she gives me!"

Kenshin smiled at that, "I will bring her back Sano, then you can continue to freeload, that you can."

"We are all going Kenshin"

"Sessha doe-" Kenshin stopped, his eyes widening at the look Sano was shooting at him.

"We are ALL going Kenshin!" 

Kenshin again opened his mouth to prepare to argue, but again stopped short at the looks he was now getting from Yahiko and Megumi as well as Sano now. 

"We can not all go." He turned his eyes to Yahiko. "You have students to teach, you cannot leave them without an instructor. Kaoru-dono has entrusted its care to you." He then locked onto the stubborn eyes of Megumi, "Megumi-dono . . ."

She signed under his gaze, "Gensai-sensei will be leaving again, he is only here for a few days. I will stay. But Ken-san? If you don't bring her back, I will never forgive you." With that, she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving a stunned Kenshin watching her.

"Sano-" Kenshin began.

"Don't even try it Kenshin. There is NO WAY I am letting -"

"Sano!" Kenshin interrupted before the smoke started to rise from his friend's ears. "Will you accompany me, to find her?"

Sano stopped, his anger and frustration washing away as quickly as it had risen. "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Kenshin smiled, "I know."

They nodded at each other, and both went their separate ways to tie up some loose ends, as they didn't know how long they would be gone.

A few hours later, Sano and Kenshin took off down the road from Tokyo, both of them silent, as they worried, and reflected on where Kaoru was at the moment, and if she was safe. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Kaoru jumped up from her position under the tree, her few precious moments of sleep interrupted. 

Two men stood over her, swords gleaming they leered at her. "This may be our lucky day, a caravan, and woman, all in only a few hours work. Come over here onna, if your . . . nice . . . enough to us, maybe we wont kill you!"

She glared up at them. This was the 2nd time in as many days that she had been seen as easy prey by some men. Seems the roads are not as safe as you would think, especially for a single woman. Luckily for her, she was a single, armed, woman. 

She reached down to her side, and grabbed the hilt of her katana, clicking the blade loose from its sheath, she stood. 

The two men narrowed their eyes in anger, not such easy prey after all, well, a fight before hand would only make things more fun.

She sighed, apparently these two were not going to tuck their tails between their legs and run, like the last men had done. 

One of them lunged at her, and she quickly unsheathed her sword and blocked his attack before he had a chance to blink.

He stared at her with some confusion. She was only a woman! He growled. Fine then, she would have to die after all! He brought his sword about in a graceful arc, only to be blocked again. 

The second man furled his brow, this was going to be very interesting indeed, and he moved in for the kill. His sword stopped, just short of the target area, and looking down, he saw that her other hand had shot around to her back, blocking with the sheath even as she fought on with his friend. 

Kaoru blocked move after move, on both fronts, never attacking, just defending. 

She relized suddenly that there was another man, behind her, slightly to her left. _There is no way I can fight three of them at once. _

She screamed out as a sword found its target in her back, slashing it. She felt the warm liquid running down her spine, and had to force herself to remain on her feet. 

The third man stood to the side, watching silently as the women defended herself against the two men. _She could easily win this fight._ He thought. _She has had countless openings, but she has not attacked once. Why doesn't she end this? _His eyes hardened as he watched the girl take a hard hit from behind. 

She spun, just in time to stop the sword from slicing through her neck. Her knees weakened. _I don't know how much longer I can do this! Why hasn't he attacked yet!? _She was aware that the other man was still there, watching, just as she was aware of his small step forward when she had gotten slashed. She just didn't understand why he still stood back. A feeling of panic overwhelmed her for a moment. She was surrounded, wounded and very tired. 

She hadn't slept in what seemed like days. Every time she closed her eyes, the dreams came. Hands were ripping at her clothing, clammy hands bruising her flesh. Kenshin's eyes, horror and fear overtook her as she watched, not her beloved rurouni, but the strong Battousai, kneel before her captor. Kenshin's almost inaudible whimper of pain as his broken and bruised body was pierced with cool metal. The sickening sound of her sword slicing into flesh.

She spun again, this time moving her foot slightly forward, tripping the one man. He fell to the ground in a lump, his sword flying, and hit his head hard on a root, rendering him unconscious. _Luck, _she thought quickly. 

She then fell to her knees as steel cut into her shoulder, she cried out. The trees around her seemed to blend together as the world began to spin. She fought back the darkness.

Suddenly she realized that her attacker was sprawled out on the ground next to her. Holding back the bile threatening her, she looked through blurry eyes at the third man. He stood over her attacker, his sword raised to render the final blow. Her mind exploded, _He's down! You don't need to kill him! S_he thrust her body to the side and crossed her wrists above her head . . . 

~~**~~~**~~

He watched her miss yet another opening, and frowned. _She is good. But she will not take the initiative, she has the skills, it seems she just won't use them. Why? _His eyes widened as she spun around, this time facing him as she tripped one of them, knocking him out. _What!? That's- _He never had time to finish his thought as the second man slammed his sword into the young woman's shoulder, before she had fallen to the ground, he was there. 

He knocked the man to the ground in one swing, and then raised his sword to finish him. With a graceful arc he brought his sword down swiftly . . .

The sword twisted in his hands suddenly and went flying away from him, landing with a loud clang against the stump of a tree.

Kaoru blinked back the fogginess in her vision, and looked up at her savior. Her eyes widened, and her face paled, just then, she lost her thin hold on consciousness and fainted. 

Seijuurou Hiko stared down at her in dumbfounded shock. No one, NO ONE, had ever disarmed him. Not in over 30 years.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Alright! Another chapter down!! (Gomen ne, I know I said I'd have this out last week, but I was working on some new angles, and didn't want to dig myself a hole I would have to figure out how to get out of later!) Hai, and I drank more than my share of Sake at dinner tonight, and I knew I had to write more HIKO! So I figured I'd post this before I completed my first draft of the next chapter, so, it'll be about a week before the next one is out! Hope you enjoyed!

Many, many thanks to all of my reviewers; it is wonderful to hear from you! Keep it up! I'm always open to what people think!

Next I have a few people I need to thank! First, to all of you over at the RKDreams Forum, I love you all! (Check in with us over there at www*rkdreams*com)

Next, and most importantly to my wonderful beta friend! tsukino-chan! (Check out her stories! Review her too!!!!) You, my dear, are the only reason why this story will end up making any sense! (That and without the "Grammar Nazi" this would be a horrible mess!!!!!) THANK YOU! _(One more quick note, I revised a few things after I got my notes from her, so if there are any grammar mistakes left, they are MY fault, **NOT** hers! Thanks!)_

Review all of you! Review! ::smiles hopefully::  onegai?

**_Glossary: _**

Onna : very derogatory way to refer to a woman, similar to 'bitch' or 'slut' or the like in English. 

Sumanai de gozaru: I'm sorry – Kenshin style

Gomen/ gomen ne: Sorry, I'm sorry – normal style

Onegai: please

Chiburui - a sharp flick of the wrist, to clear excess blood from the blade, done deliberately, and menacingly.

Jou-Chan – Sano's name for Kaoru, roughly "Missy, or Little Missy"

Busu – Hag, or Ugly, Yahiko teases Kaoru with this name a lot. 

Kami-Sama - God

Shoji – rice paper doors

Oneesan – "my elder sister"

Sakabattou – Kenshin's reverse blade sword

-chan - added to given name to address children affectionately, can also be used among girls who are close friends   
  


-dono - very polite equivalent form of "-san", usually for royalty and nobility   
  


-san - added to given or family name to express respect and friendliness   
  


-sama - polite equivalent form of "-san", or used to express appreciation, or used for gods, royalty, or someone one "worships". Aoshi-sama is what Misao calls Aoshi.

Ohayou – Good morning


	8. Chapter Seven: Family

WARNING: Possible spoilers, if you haven't seen or read past the Kyoto Arc, don't read this. And also, big surprise: I have no rights to Kenshin or his friends; those belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and Jump Comics. Please review, flames accepted with a tolerant smile. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride . . .

Necara: Dr. Gensai! Oh Dr. Gensai!?

Dr. Gensai: What!?

Necara: I need you to have a talk with Yahiko for me

Dr. Gensai: Can't, sorry

Necara: Why the hell not!? You have to do what I say, I'm the writer!

Dr. Gensai: Yes, I know, you _wrote_ me out of town so you wouldn't have to worry about writing Megumi (actually, writing Magumi, then letting your beta yell at you for bad spelling, but that's besides the point) So you sent me away so you had an excuse to keep her in Tokyo! 

Necara: But-

Dr. Gensai: Nope, it's not my fault, you did it, not me. Find someone else to do your dirty plot throw everyone for a loop thingy. I don't like surprising people! When I do, I end up having to treat them for heart attacks! It defeats the point of being a doctor if I actually _cause_ the injury before I treat it!!! 

Necara: ::hangs head mournfully:: well damn

~~~~*~~~~~

Last time in Bended Shadows:

_He knocked the man to the ground in one swing, and then raised his sword to finish him. With a graceful arc he brought his sword down swiftly . . ._

_The sword twisted in his hands suddenly and went flying away from him, landing with a loud clang against the stump of a tree._

_Kaoru blinked back the fogginess in her vision, and looked up at her savior. Her eyes widened, and her face paled, just then, she lost her thin hold on consciousness and fainted. _

_Seijuurou Hiko stared down at her in dumbfounded shock. No one, NO ONE, had ever disarmed him. Not in over 30 years._

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Yahiko and Megumi watched the two retreating figures before moving back inside, both lost in their own thoughts.

_"Tori-atama, be careful. I know you don't have much sense, but Ken-san really needs your help right now. If he has ever needed our strength, it is now. Always before it was an outside enemy that threatened us. Now it is us ourselves. In just a few short days, everything has changed. Sano- Sano has been wonderful, I don't think I really could have made it through without him holding me up. Maybe I have never given him enough credit? Na, it's a fluke I'm sure. But still, he has handled this better than the rest of us. I think, as strange as it sounds, maybe he understands better than the rest of us. Oh Kaoru-chan. Wherever you are, I hope you are safe. This place is, empty without you. Kan-san is empty without you. He needs you, tanuki musume, you better come back to us! Or I'll kiss him! Yes, that's it! If you don't come back home, I'll kiss Kan-san, hmph!  . . .That'll get her home, I'm sure . . . _Megumi sighed. 

 ~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Hiko shook his head and muttered, "It figures." Then he picked up the woman's body, carrying her in his arms, like a small child, back to a small pottery hut hidden far back into the woods.

He set her down carefully on a futon in the small room, and sighed. 

"What has my baka desshi done now?"

"Ken-shi-" whispered the battered girl.

"Is he alright?"

"He was- attacked-. . . . I killed them, they were going to kill him . . . but I got to them first . . . I didn't want to hurt him . . . they always use me  . . . I betrayed my father . . . blood, on my hands . . . blood everywhere . . . they wanted him in pain . . . they laughed when they touched me . . . they told me what they were going to do to him. . .  they would make him live it everyday." 

She continued mumbling, but he had a hard time making out the words, she was exhausted, mentally and physically. He knew without a doubt that she hadn't really rested in days. He frowned at the small pool of blood now settling on his floor. 

He walked to a small cabinet and removed some vials and bandages. He then sat down on the floor next to the now unconscious Kaoru. 

As he reached forward to slide her gi off her shoulder to treat the deep cut there, she screamed, and writhed away from him in her sleep. 

A low growl emitted from his throat as he understood at least part of what happened. _I wonder if my baka desshi has yet broken that vow of his?_

After several more minutes of him attempting to treat her, and only serving to agitate her more, every time she jerked away, it opened the wounds a bit further, anymore and he would have to burn them closed again. He resolved to the inevitable and bound her securely to the futon, and blocked his ears from her screams and feverous murmurs as he treated and bandaged her wounds. 

Finally, when all but the most infinitesimal of cuts and bruises were treated, he released the bonds. 

An hour or so later, he sat, sake in hand and watched over a still restless Kaoru. _I'm only making it worse, being here in the room seems to agitate her. She mentioned Aoshi and that itachi musume, I think it is time to pay the Oiyia another visit. Heh, rescue the girl, and get kicked out of my own home. _He scowled. _That baka desshi of mine is more trouble than he is worth, him and his woman both._

But he did make sure Kaoru was wrapped tightly in her blanket, and the door was secure, before leaving for the city. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

A young boy of about 8 bounced into the Dojo, full of engery, all formality forgotten in his excitement. "Yahiko! Did you hear!? They found some bodies buried in a shallow grave not that far from here, my father says it was pure luck that they found them in the middle of nowhere out there, if that man hadn't been so sure that his family had hidden something there! What do you think happened!? My Father said it couldn't have been too long ago, and they look like they had been slaughtered pretty bad. I overheard him talking, they are thinking that it had to be someone very strong, or maybe it was a lot of men? Weird that it happened so close by, did you hear anything Yahiko?  . . .Yahiko?"

Yahiko just stared at the boy, his face sheet white. He felt like he was going to be sick. "Class is cancelled today." Without another word, his shinai fell forgotten to the ground as he walked out the gate, he was having trouble breathing. _What happens if they trace it here? What is they find out who – what will happen to Kaoru's dojo, to the Kamiya Kasshin style, if they trace it back to us? _He began to run.

Breathless he began beating on the door to the clinic, "MEGUMI!" He finally managed to shout. 

She opened the door, the sarcastic remark was forgotten as soon as she saw his face. "Yahiko!? Are you alright? What's happened?"

"They found the bodies."

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

A silence came over the Oiyia, people were staring in blank shock at the man who now stood in their doorway. Just as suddenly, almost everyone in the room, bowed, the women then quickly gathered together giggling as the man walked over to the only man who had not bowed. 

"Aoshi."

Their okashira nodded, and they moved into a far room, Misao not far behind. 

~~*~~

They knelt in a small room, Aoshi and Misao facing Hiko.

"You have spoken with Kamiya Kaoru."

Misao and Aoshi exchanged a quick glance, before nodding. They had promised not to say _where_ they had spoken with her, not if they _had_, after all. And for the man who had saved them from the last members of the Juppon-gatana not that long ago, they would answer as much as they could. 

"Tell me what happened to her."

After relaying the story, Aoshi rested his hand over Misao's trembling one. "She is stronger than they think. She will be well, in her own time."

Hiko's face was stone cold, and when he spoke, it was with indifference. Aoshi had a sneaking suspicion that Hiko was not telling them something, but he refrained from asking. 

"Has something happened to Kaoru-chan? It wasn't that long ago that we spoke with her, but she was a-" Misao cried anxiously.

"It is as Aoshi Shinamori said, she will be well in her own time. However, I must ask a favor of you."

Aoshi nodded.

"Please send word to Tokyo . . ."

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Kenshin stopped, and turned around to look at his friend. "Sano?"

"Yeah, Kenshin?" The tall man tilted his head to the side, his stomach clenching as he looked into Kenshin's sunken eyes. _He's not doing so good. It's getting worse everyday, every time we leave another town, with no more information than when we started, 4 days ago. _

"Was she-" He broke off and looked toward the setting sun, "Is she angry with me?"

Sano put his hands in is pockets and gave a half laugh, "No Kenshin, I don't think so. She is angry with herself. She was, not herself, in the days before she left. Withdrawn, she has a lot of things to deal with right now. She had nightmares, every night. About them killing you. That I think, is the reason why this has hit her so hard. She was . . . cold, ruthless almost with those men. We have all seen her angry before, but this was different, something in her eyes was different. Whatever happened, hit her very hard, when Yahiko and I got there, she was still fighting. After she killed the last man, she looked up at us, covered in blood." Sano closed his eyes, recalling that frightening image into his head. 

"She was covered in blood, but somehow she still looked beautiful. But it was a cold beauty. Like steel. She was determined that they not get close to you. I've never, in all my years, seen anyone look that deadly, even you Kenshin. Then it seemed to hit her, all at once, what she had done. She went from looking like a goddess of death, to a frightened little girl. Then she just blacked out, it was to much for her."

Sano opened his eyes and looked back at his best friend's pain stricken face. "But later, she wouldn't talk much about it. Once though, just once, she looked at me like she was begging for understanding, as if she needed me to forgive her." Sano clenched his fist. "I remember feeling shocked that she would think that she needed forgiveness from us, her family. As if she was afraid we would all turn our backs on her. It hurt. But then she just said that she was trying to feel guilty about what she had done, but she couldn't. She said she would do it again, every time. After that she got up and went into her room. We could hear her crying, but she wouldn't talk to us. She was gone the next day."

Sano walked forward and rested his hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "No Kenshin, she isn't angry at you. She is confused about what she found inside herself. The killings she probably could have handled in her own way, but the day she realized that she would do it again. . ." Sano shook his head. "She had to figure out what that meant for herself, everything tat she believed in crashed in around her at once."

 Kenshin fought back the tears that threatened him. "I didn't want her to ever have to go through that. I wanted to protect her from that. I know, I understand better than anyone, the pain one goes through." He hung his head, "I should never have stayed here, I knew my enemies from my past would keep showing up. I never should have stayed," he muttered bitterly.

Sano smiled softly, "We wouldn't have let you go off on your own for too long, anymore than we'll let her. We are all in this together Kenshin, to the end. Every one of us, is fully devoted to what Yahiko dubbed the Kenshin-gumi a few years ago. As long as we stick together . . . Hell, even I couldn't stay away too long, ne? You guys kept bugging me, threatening to come to China yourselves if I didn't get back soon. No Kenshin, if you had tried to leave, you wouldn't have gotten very far. Now, let's get some sleep, we are only about 3 and half days from Kyoto. I'm sure itachi musume and Aoshi will be able to send their troops out to help us find her."

Kenshin just nodded.

Sano leaned up against a tree and drifted to sleep in minutes, snoring loud enough to wake the residents of Kyoto and Tokyo both.

Kenshin just laid there, starting off beyond the stars for hours, as he finally closed his eyes, one last thought floated across his mind . . ._ I miss you._

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

**A/N:**

Ack! Can't think of a chapter name . . . this is all stuff to set the stage for what is gonna happen next! I'll make something up for now, but if any of you have any better ideas, feel free to let me know!!

Wee . . . . next chapter down! Sorry about the wait, things got a little hectic around here for a few days! 

Everyone! Bow down before **Tsukino-chan**!!!!!!!!! I don't think I would have ever gotten this readable without her help! Thank you SO much, for the time you put into this!

Now, review please? ::smiles hopefully::

**To all of my reviewers, and yes, even those of you who just read: Thank you for your time, and your patience. Your continued returns to my little story mean a lot to me, I hope your enjoying reading, as much as I'm enjoying writing!**

**Arcia****:**

Thanks! J You'll find out what her reaction is soon enough . . . if I ever get around to waking her up . . . .

**Misu**** no Hikaru:**

::grin:: Glad you like it! Keep reading, it'll get better!

**Jupiter's Light & Jen:**

Here ya` go . . . . don't forget, you asked for it!

**Amberle-chan**** :******

Thanks, it's been hard to write him, because I was afraid that people wouldn't respond well to how I have portrayed him . . . gonna do the same thing to Sano, as you can see above. They all matured so much during the manga/series, that I figured they would continue doing so in own minds . . .

**Tsukino-chan****: **

I can only say one thing, you rock!

**Kaoru:**

I hope you got my e-mail, and that it cleared some things up! Thanks for reading!!

**Dragon Master271: **

: ) It's look`n good! Can't wait to read more!

**Kik****-ting: **

Don't worry, I hate unfinished fics more than anything!! Hehehe, and I'm glad, that is the effect I was going for!!!! Thanks for tuning in!

**Eugene****: **

Whew . . . well, umm . . . yes, it does. I'll leave it at that. (I really don't want to get to far into that, that's why it is only alluded to in the story, not outright said, I don't want it becoming a focal point, although, it is important to plot, I don't want it dwelled on too much . . .)

**GoldAngel2: **

**1:Thanks**! That's exactly what I was going for . . . I'm drawing on both of them to make the story work . . . and even still I have to, well, bend the facts a bit. But such is the world of Fanfiction, ne?

**2: **Thanks! Hiko is one of my favorites! So you like the way the thoughts are written out?  . . . I wasn't so sure, but if you guys are liking them that way, that's how I'll keep writing them! Glad your enjoying my little thunderstorm!!

**Ewunia**: 

: ) yes, she will! Sorry about the shortness, I can only get my brain working on this at around 4 am . . . . so that limits my writing time down, I tried to write in the daytime, but then I had to rewrite the whole thing the next night `cause it sucked! Thanks for reading!!

**_Glossary: _**

itachi musume : Weasel girl, in other words, they are talking about Misao. : ) ****

Onna : very derogatory way to refer to a woman, similar to 'bitch' or 'slut' or the like in English. 

Sumanai de gozaru: I'm sorry – Kenshin style

Gomen/ gomen ne: Sorry, I'm sorry – normal style

Onegai: please

Chiburui - a sharp flick of the wrist, to clear excess blood from the blade, done deliberately, and menacingly.

Jou-Chan – Sano's name for Kaoru, roughly "Missy, or Little Missy"

Busu – Hag, or Ugly, Yahiko teases Kaoru with this name a lot. 

Kami-Sama - God

Shoji – rice paper doors

Oneesan – "my elder sister"

Sakabattou – Kenshin's reverse blade sword

-chan - added to given name to address children affectionately, can also be used among girls who are close friends   
  


-dono - very polite equivalent form of "-san", usually for royalty and nobility   
  


-san - added to given or family name to express respect and friendliness   
  


-sama - polite equivalent form of "-san", or used to express appreciation, or used for gods, royalty, or someone one "worships". Aoshi-sama is what Misao calls Aoshi.

Ohayou – Good morning

Juppon-gatana: Ten swords, Shishio's little group of killers, almost all of which are now good guys . . . heh, Kenshin must have been involved, ne?


End file.
